Metal cutting tools used in turning operations include cutting inserts which are removably secured in a tool holder blade. The cutting inserts are usually formed of a suitably hard material, i.e., cemented carbide, where the tool holder may be formed of a less hard material (e.g., steel) or of a hard material (e.g., hard metal), and is reusable following the disposal of a worn or damaged cutting insert.
Cutting tool holders of the holder blade type have a portion for receiving and holding a cutting insert. The portion for receiving the cutting insert may have an insert pocket with a resilient clamping part, which is flexibly moveable when the cutting insert is placed inside the insert pocket. Cutting tool holder blades as mentioned above are disclosed, for example, in the following patent publications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,004, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,677, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,967, U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,361 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,640.